Ophelia's Bedtime Story
by ArthurKirkland235
Summary: A little nighttime story for Ophelia Kirkland about a young peasant boy and a glorious Prince. You may see a bit of resemblance between the two and a couple we know...


_A/N: This was a story from a RP I'm in, so sorry if you really don't know what's going on. I only really made this for one person, I hope you like it Francis._

* * *

**Ophelia's Bedtime Story**

Arthur sat Ophelia down in her crib. It was bed time for the Kirkland's and she wasn't that happy about it. Arthur patted her head and laid her down gently, covering her with a small blanket. "It's time to go to sleep, darling." Arthur said his words softly and Ophelia whinnied in protest, she was only a few months old. She had already said her first words and her vocabulary was growing every day but she still whinnied and cried when she wanted something, just like every other child her age.

"What is it Ophelia?" Arthur asked in a soft voice again, he never raised his voice with his children while they where this small, and he tried dearly to not do it when they where older but I'm sure you know how that ended up. He smiled and leaned over the crib, kissing Ophelia on the crown of her head. "I want a story Mum!" Ophelia's voice and actions screamed she wanted sleep but Arthur knew she was too stubborn for the answer _no_. She got that from him of course, but he was never going to admit to being stubborn.

Arthur sighed and stood straight up again. "Ophelia, you need your rest." he frowned sadly to show her he wasn't happy and that he worried for her rest. "Not tonight." Ophelia was starting to yell and sob loudly. Arthur's heart caved in. He groaned lightly, she needed sleep. But he couldn't say no to her like this. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave her like this.

Arthur looked to the side and crossed his arms. "Alright Ophelia, alright. I'll tell you a little story. Only a little one though." Arthur smiled seeing the grin pop up on Ophelia's face when she heard him. She was so adorable, he could barely stand it.

They both heard a knock at the door and looked up at his younger sister walking in,"'Ello Elizabeth, is something wrong?" She shook her head and walked over next to the crib, flashing Ophelia a smile before looking back at Arthur. "I came up here to see how everything was going. Is Ophelia giving you a hard time?" Arthur chuckled,"No, no, she's my daughter I could never have a hard time with her." Ophelia giggled and Arthur rubbed his finger across her cheek. "She wanted a little story. Hmm, Elizabeth?" Arthur looked at Elizabeth,"Would you like to stay here for the story? I know it's bit childish, but you haven't heard one of my stories in a long time, since you where a child at least."

Elizabeth looked at Ophelia and smiled. She nodded,"Sure Arthur, I would love to. It has been a while." She smiled and sat down next to Ophelia's crib. "Alright then, are you both ready?" He waited for them both to nod and when they did he started his story.

...

This is a story about a young Price, he was the most beautiful, the most richest, the most wondrous man in all the land maybe the whole world! He was so great, women and men a like admired him. They all loved him, all of his people, everyone. Of course, the Price had a wonderful life, a glorious life. He had gold, art, music, a army at his command, a whole country under his control. But he wasn't like the other rulers. He wasn't a mean, cruel ruler. He was kind, he was nice, the nicest price the country had ever seen. His name, was _Francis Bonnefoy_.

Lets start the story, the story of_ Francis Bonnefoy and a young peasant_, both destined to meet in time. It was like any other day for the young peasant boy. He woke up, got ready, and went to work. Just like every other day of his life. Today, today he felt different though. Like fate was guiding him. Of course it was, but he didn't know till much later in his life. He was walking along the stone sidewalk, nothing new yet. It has been the same for weeks and will be the same for the many years ahead for all he knew. He stopped at a little food cart and bought a apple, sure he was a peasant but, he was one of the higher paid peasants. His job wasn't the best but it kept him fed. Back then, that's all that really mattered.

He walked down the street for a few more blocks, he passed a few horse carriages, nothing new. He keep walking, nothing seemed off, so why stop his normal routine? He did find something a bit strange though. The streets weren't as crowded as they normally where. Most of the time, this early in the morning everyone was out shopping or going to work just like him. Of course he paused for a moment but shrugged it off. It must be a special day for the citizens or something? He had only been in the country for a few months, he wasn't to adjusted to everything just yet. So, he just kept walking of course. The rest of the walk was in silence, the whole town was dead. It was spooky but he didn't really mind. It gave him a bit of peace for once. He was enjoying it.

He finally got to his work place, he worked in a blacksmith's tool shop. Of course, the small boy wasn't strong enough or old enough to bend the metal so he was just a helper for the time being. The blacksmith of the shop said he could be promoted if he kept up the good work though. That gave him something to look forward to in his otherwise dull life. He went to open the door but it was locked. He was puzzled by this point, normally his boss was already here and had already unlocked the door and even sometimes already opened shop. He stepped back and caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he said softly, picking up the piece of paper held by a tack on the window, it read. "_ATTENTION, WE WILL NOT BE IN THE SHOP TODAY FOR THE CROWNING OF THE PRINCE_" the peasant boy thought it over in his head.

So that's why there where absolutely no people in town. This must be big for the whole town to pack up and go to see. He pondered it for a moment, what was he supposed to do now? He always went to work, he didn't really have any friends here. What was he supposed to do now? He keep asking himself that. He looked back down at the paper in his hands. He shrugged. "I might as well go watch, I suppose it is a big thing for this little town. I do need to start learning more about the place. Maybe this will help?" He placed the paper back on the window just in case someone else tried coming to the shop while they where gone. He dusted his hands off and stopped at a water fountain to gather some water. It was a rather hot day and he was just starting to feel it. He looked up, the sun was blazing. He sighed,"I'll stay for a while, then I do need to get home. I don't want to be sitting out in the sun the whole day."

The young boy sighed once again and began to walk. The paper said it was in the middle of town square. Of course normally the boy went though the town's square to get to work but lately he was taking a different route. He didn't know why of course, he just walked that way once. Maybe it was because if felt like a easier walk? Who knows.

Without him knowing as he rambled on in his head about what he was going to do when he got back home and other random things, he had made it to town square. A bit surprised at first, there where a lot of people. And I mean a lot. He was astonished by the amount of people around.

This wasn't just his little town, no, this had to be half the country! Maybe even more! He was looking around, and he felt so small, so tiny compared to them. Most of these people had beautiful clothes on. Feathers in there hair, dresses, and tail coats with watches hanging from there small pockets. The boy looked at his clothes. He sighed, he hadn't dressed up for this. As far as he knew he was going to work. He just wore his normal clothes. He looked horrible, he had a white button up shirt on and a old pair of pants, not to mention his shoes. They where scraped up with little scruff marks. He looked like he was just pulled out of a dump compared to the nice clothes the other people had on.

He sighed, he thought about turning around and just going home before a man turned and pushed him into the crowd. He struggled against the other people trying his best to get back out. By now he really did want to get home, and fast. He was getting stepped on and shoved and everything else! These people where crazy, surely to God this man or who ever he was couldn't be this great! These people where trying to get to him like a lioness to its prey for Gods sake! It was crazy, this much attention for a man, even if he was the Prince. The peasant struggled a few more times before almost getting knocked out. He fell to the ground and curled up on himself so he wouldn't get stomped on so harshly.

He braced himself for the stomping of shoes and the kicks of the people above him, but nothing came. About a minute after nothing came, he got the courage to open one of his eyes. There was no one near him. Everyone was standing a couple of feet away. He sat up and the first thing he seen was a hand. A _gloved one_? He looked up for a face and his heart stopped. In front of him was the Prince! The Price, he couldn't believe it! Sure he was new in town but even he knew who the Prince was. Or at least he knew of him, but this man. He was beautiful. The most beautiful thing the young boy had every seen! (_Okay, so maybe I would have liked him like all the other citizens did. Though not enough to stomp someones head in of course!_) His hand stayed stretched out for him to take. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty..." the peasant boy was shocked. Royalty helping someone from a lower class was unheard of. Unbelievable at that!

"_Mon ami, s'il vous plaît prends ma main._" his voice was like silk. It was so soft sounding. So beautiful just like him. The young boy was in awe, even if he couldn't understand French, he had known what the man had said somehow. He placed his hand in his and he was stunned. He couldn't speak. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his. His hair was like golden locks of pure gold, his eyes where as deep as a ocean with the beauty of its sapphire blue color. It was _pure_ beauty. It seemed like a eternity before he felt the others hand move. He moved it to his lips and kissed the palm of his hand lightly. The young boy blushed, he had never been kissed on the hand before, God, he had never even been kissed!

"_Vous avez de beaux yeux, mon ami. Emeraude, ma couleur préférée. J'espère vous rencontrer à nouveau un jour. Peut-être que je vais tomber en amour._" the boy had no idea what he was saying he only knew a bit of French. He could only understand every other word. He couldn't figure out what his sentence was about. And before he knew what was happening, the prince kissed his hand once more and then he was gone. Just like smoke, or a morning fog, gone in a flash. The young boy looked at his hand, he could still feel his touch. He was warm. After that the young boy promised himself he would see this man again. He swore on his families name.

...

"Would you like to hear more?" Arthur chuckled. Ophelia whinned once more, wanting him to conitnue in a hurry. "He just meet the Price! Conitnue! Coninue!" Elizabeth reached over and patted her head. "I would love to hear more as well Arthur. Continue, please?" Arthue smiled and nodded,"Alright if you two wish."

...

The boy went every year to the Prince's appearances. Every single one of them. He traveled just to see him. Of course he was a bit short at the time and he couldn't always get to the front of the crowd, so the Prince never got to see him, but he was always there. He never got to know that the young peasant boy he _saved_ so many years ago had came to all of them, not yet at least. The peasant boy didn't stop though, even if he never got the Prince to see him. He had promised himself and on his families name. He was going to meet the man another time, he knew it.

_A year_,_ 5 years_, almost _10 years_ had pasted since that day, the day he was _saved_. The young boy was only 23, not very old. He was a grown man, he had a job, he lived in a nice home. Of course it wasn't the best but it was okay for just him. He still went every one of the meeting or gatherings of the prince. And every time at every single one of them. He would smile, he would smile and he would hold a bouquet of roses. The prince loved roses, it was his favorite flower. The man had found out so many interesting things about the prince and it just made him want to speak to him even more. He had even learned French for_ him_, if only he could remember what the man had said so long ago. He would have loved to know. It kills him everyday but he knows one day. One day he will see the man again, even if it killed him. And then, he will ask him what he said so long ago.

He had heard so many goods things about the prince over the many years. He was kind. He loved everyone. He seen them all as equals. Peasants and royalty. All the same. He was the best Prince in all the lands. The boy heard so many good things, and so many of them he knew to be true. He wanted to meet with him. Just one more time. Only once. That was his only _wish_. Even if it took him to his death bed, that's all he wanted.

It was another appearance of the Prince. He stood at the front of the jumbled up crowd. He was holding the bouquet of roses just like he always did, he even had a smile on his face. He was happy, even if he didn't get the Prince to talk to him, he still got to see him. He watched as the band went by playing the countries national anthem. He hummed along with it and waited for the huge horse carriage to come in holding its Prince inside of it. Holding _his_ prince.

The man braced himself, even if he has done this a million times before he still felt the need to brace himself for it. He couldn't help it, he had butterflies whenever he just seen a picture of the Prince let alone in real life. He was beautiful after all. The most beautiful thing in the world. He felt his hands clam up and his heart start to race as he heard the horses hooves clap the ground, getting closer.

Things started turning a bit grey above, a few clouds popped up and it started pouring the rain. He hadn't even noticed, he was so focused on the Prince's carriage. The man pulled a hood over his head and stayed still. He wasn't leaving till he seen the prince. He had done this before, he can do it again. Sure he had gotten sick, but anything was worth _his_ Prince. The rain picked up and it felt like shards of ice on his skin. It was falling fast and in a hurry. But he didn't move a inch. He was staying one way or another. He pulled his hood over his face some more to shield his eyes and before he knew it someone had ran pasted him and pushed him into the mud. He didn't see the man, he was trying to stand back up but the crowds of people trying to rush back to there homes stopped him. The people of this place didn't care about a peasant boy laying on the muddy ground, no one did. They just went on without stopping to try and help him. The man groaned once he opened his eyes again and he felt dizzy and wet. He didn't move though.

For some reason, he didn't want to move. He just laid there, and watched the people rush by. He didn't understand it, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to move. Like a force of fate was sealing him to the ground. He felt the strange feeling start to fade off a bit so he sat up. His head was spinning and it took him a minute to keep still. He looked around. Everyone had already gone home, and shut there doors.

His heart started to race, it pounded in his ears. A hand, a _gloved hand_. Right in front of him. How had he not noticed it? He took a breath of air and raised his head to see the face. The face that could change his life, the face that has already changed his life so much.

_ It was him._

His heart was jumping for joy. It was him, it was _his_ prince, he had finally found him at long last.

...

Arthur stopped his story once more. He looked at both Ophelia and Elizabeth."Want me to continue?"Arthur smiled but it was soon washed away when a pillow was thrown at his head. "Ow." Ophelia was standing up leaning on her crib's bars to keep herself balanced. "Continue!" She pursed her lips in anger, and Arthur chuckled. "Alright, I'll continue."

...

His eyes were wide. His breathing had stopped altogether. He was speechless. No, no he thought. He can't do this, not again. He was going to speak, and he was going to ask him what he had said so long ago. That has plagued his mind since that day. That burned him from the inside out. The Prince interrupted his thoughts with his own words "_Mon ami, s'il vous plaît prends ma main._" It was the same words he said before. The very_ first_ words he had spoken to him.

His heart started racing again, it was going to burst out of his chest if he wasn't careful. He took the mans hand and lifted himself of the ground slowly. "_S'il vous plaît..._" he said softly under his breath. He had thought this day would never come, he thought he would never be able to use the French he had learnt for_ him_. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He was stuck. He didn't know what to do, think, or say! He had waited for this day for so long, and now that it's here, he had no clue what to do.

"_Oui?_" There it was, that soft silk voice again. He could melt into that voice. It had been so long since he was this close to him. Since he could feel his heat. His heart was still racing and he was having trouble keeping still. His breathing had increased. He was looking down at the ground. He was completely stalled. What was he supposed to do?! That question, over, and over, in his head. It was going to drive him insane!

Only one thing, one thing came to his mind. No, no, he can't say it. Anything but that. But over and over it invaded his mind, no matter how many times he tried pushing away. There it was. Always there. Why? Was those words in his head true? Did he feel like that? To him, the Price of all people? Dear God, what if he really did? Was he just supposed to blurt it out?

"_Mon ami?_" He couldn't look up, he couldn't move at all. His breathing slowed and he felt the strength he needed to look up. But could he? What if it came out? Those words stuck in his mind. What if they slipped? "I-I'm sorry, my Prince..." That's all that could come out. My mind was thanking my mouth for keeping those words in. Those words that could ruin all of this.

"_Pour ce, mon ami?_" His voice, it sounded sad. It sounded concerning. He took a breath and looked up. His beauty took over as his eyes darted from the golden hair to the ocean blue eyes. His beautiful features every single one of them. A new feeling arose and it was making him feel sick. Sick to his stomach. What was this feeling? This feeling he was feeling for the first time, it was getting more intense the longer he stared into those eyes.

That phrase, it came like a bullet through the air, straight into his head._ Say it, say it, say it, say it,_ over and over in his head. Like a broken record, never ending. He couldn't hear himself think. He looked up at the Prince in fear for a few moments. And then he said it. He said the words on his mind. The words burning his skull with there influence. He _yelled_ them to him. _Screamed_ then with the built up urge.

"_J-Je t'aime!..._" He said it! He just said it! He looked down, his face was blood red. A million new things where racing there way through his mind. What was the Prince going to say. What was he going to do? Was he going to laugh at him? Was he going to spit in his face and call him a filthy peasant? Oh God, what if he threw him to the ground and sent him to a jail cell. A million '_what ifs_' bouncing from his head. He couldn't stop himself. He just said I love you to someone that has only seen him _twice_ in his life!

He was just about to turn and run, run away from this embarrassment before he heard anything else. That silk voice. It came again. "_Je t'aime aussi._" His heart stopped. He just said it back. He said it back. He said it back! The man was laughing in his head. There was no way this was real! No way in the world, the Prince, royalty, they would never say such things to a peasant! He was in complete shock. He was frozen solid. He was nothing at the moment. Everything stalled. His breathing, his eyes stopped blinking as they widened as he let his words sink in, his hands where shaking, his mouth went dry and his hands clammy.

He felt like he was going to faint. He couldn't keep this up. His heart was getting to many shocks, he was going to have a heart attack. He can't do this. There's no way. "_Mon amour?_" His eyes widened even more. He changed the words. It's not '_friend_' anymore. He changed it, it, it was my '_love_'. His heart was going to explode. He looked back up and grabbed the Prince's jacket. By now both of them where soaked to the bone from the rain. But right now that was the last thing on his mind. He crashed there lips together. This was his first kiss. The Prince was always _his_ first kiss. Even back then. This had to be destined. It had to be. From the very _beginning_.

He held the Prince there for a few moments, not long enough for him to attempt at kissing back. The boy pulled away, his face was so red. The reddest it has ever been. He swallowed and looked down. "I-I watched you, every single one of your appearances all of your gatherings. I watched them all since that day. The day you _saved_ me. The day you changed my life. I always brought roses for you. Every time since I heard they where your favorite. I have been dreaming for this day to come for 10 years." He looked up at him with determination in his eyes, his face still red. "_I love you_, I know that much. I don't know why. I don't, but I do. You are the love of my life. Yes, this is ridiculous I know. I've felt like this for so long and I finally figure out what this feeling is. This feeling I get whenever I see you, even if it's just a book with your picture or words talking about you." He swallowed again and he looked to the side, " It's _love_, you are _my love_, I will say it over and over..."

The man stayed quiet, he waited for a answer. He dreaded waiting for a answer. Every second that went by if felt like years. He was going to go insane if he kept this up, the silence. "I _seen_ you, I _watched_ you every time. I remember each of your visits. Every time I searched the crowd to see you. I was _fascinated_ with you. I had always wanted to stop you, to say hello, or even something as small as kiss your hand once more, _mon amour_."

The Prince lifted the peasant's chin and kissed his lips lightly. "_Mon amour, Je t'aime aussi._"

His eyes where full of tears, but he didn't care. He hugged the Prince with all of the strength in his body. He didn't fight the sobs, nor the cries, because they where happy ones. All of it, it was all happy. And all of this happiness was because of him, the Prince, _his_ Prince.

The Prince and the boy spent the rest of there lives together. They lived in the castle and they were never seen apart. They where always hand in hand, not matter what. So many people where jealous, envies, but neither the peasant nor the Prince cared. They where happy together, they where always happy together. That's all that mattered.

A few years down the road, they ended up adopting a lot of children. They even eventually got married. There life was perfect, even from the very beginning.

But you know, the peasant boy never did figure out what the Prince had said to him. All of those many years ago.

...

"The end..." Arthur sat up from his chair and grabbed the blanket hanging from the back of it. Both Ophelia and Elizabeth had fallen asleep at some point in the story. He laid the blanket over Elizabeth and tucked Ophelia in. "Goodnight you two. It looks like I still have it." Arthur chuckled to himself and went to leave the room but a little voice stopped him. He walked back to the crib,"Ophelia?" He reached in and brushed the hair from her face. "It's time for-.." Arthur stopped seeing Ophelia grab his hand. "Ophelia?.."

Ophelia rubbed one of her eyes and smiled. "Mummy, you're not a _peasant_, and Papa was always your _Prince_..." Ophelia yawned and laid back down without another word. Arthur felt a few tears come to his eyes but he quickly got rid of them. He tucked Ophelia back into bed and kissed her cheek. "Thank you darling..." He stood up again, having to wipe his eyes once more. "Goodnight." Arthur walked to the door and turned the little night light off.

Arthur sighed when he shut the door, that story wore him out. He hasn't came up with a good one like that for years. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way to his room, opening the door silently. He pulled his shoes off and changed into his night clothes. He sat down on the bed and laid down, pulling the covers over himself. "_Quelque chose ne va pas?_ You where gone for a while." Francis rolled over and put a arm around Arthur.

"Yes, sorry, Ophelia wanted a bedtime story. So I stayed up and told her one." Francis chuckled, "How nice, you're a good Mother, _Angleterre_." Arthur scoffed,"Yeah right frog-...Oh, already asleep?" Arthur moved up and kissed Francis' forehead. "Goodnight, my _Prince_." He chuckled to himself and fell asleep soon after wrapped in the Prince's arms.


End file.
